


Чудо

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Oral Sex, PWP, Psychology, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: - Сделай это, - она выдыхает, когда боль отступает, и возвращая дар речи. «Сделай это» - и её руки свободны, а она сама уже запрокидывает голову под нежными прикосновениями пальцев к коже. Каждая веснушка оказывается покрыта поцелуем, каждая впадинка на коже получает достойное количество ласки, каждая улыбка получает улыбку в ответ. Каждый вздох получает новую ласку, каждый видный шрам на руках покрывается десятками поцелуев, и боль пропади время замирает, пока отступает боль.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Чудо

Прикосновения оставались следами на нежной коже. В тишине подвала каждый вздох слышится слишком отчётливо. Длиннопалые руки скользят по скулам и шее девушки, и она лишь подавалась вперёд, подставляясь под ласки. Её глаза закрыты, и обострённые чувства вынуждают её тихо вздыхать от каждого прикосновения — что к запястьям, что к шее, а особенно — к густым волосам, едва закрывавшим уши, но ежесекундно длинной чёлкой опадая на лицо.

— Ди… — начало имени срывается с её губ, и им потребовалось ещё несколько рваных, болезненных, тяжёлых вздохов, чтобы повторить имя уже целиком. — Диана, — словно из ниоткуда возникла улыбка, обнажающая зубы слишком уж кровожадно, но девушка не видит этого, нежась под холодными руками, скользящими по её коже.

— Да? — тихий, хриплый голос. Не прокуренный, но со слышными нотками курильщика. Не больной, но измученный голос девушки, склонившейся над другой, лишь одной рукой касающейся её лица и шеи, не скользя и дюймом ниже. Ни единого лишнего прикосновения, ни единого движения ниже дозволенного — лишь до впадинки меж ключиц, лишь до первого выступающего позвонка, лишь до этого и вверх, лишь это позволено.

— Прошу.  
— Что?

Встреча взглядов. Ореховые и стеклянные. Испуганные глаза в обрамлении мягких ресниц и спокойный взгляд без единой капли испуга. Их разделяют всего несколько дюймов и пластик очков — но он пропадают в одно движение, а очки оказываются отброшены в сторону, и слышится тихий звук — приземление оправы на стеклянный кофейный столик. И снова тихий вздох. Её тихое дыхание на её приоткрытых от испуга губах. Её руки на её запястьях. Её холодный взгляд, упирающийся в рушащуюся стену её психологической защиты.

— Что ты просишь? — хрипло, рычаще, на ухо — но спокойно, с аурой контроля, и девушка замирает на мгновение, которое перерастает в длительные секунды, в конце которых она зачем-то пытается вырваться — но нет, она крепко прижата к матовой поверхности дивана, её запястья крепко сжаты чужими руками, её ноги ненавязчиво заблокированы чужим телом. Она не пытается молчать или скрыть ответ — она боится ответить. Слова отказываются вырываться изо рта, губы отказываются двигаться, мышцы отказываются слушаться, и Диане не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как вырвать ответ силой с её губ.

Поцелуй выходит властным и, возможно, слишком болезненным, так как девушка издаёт уже полноценный стон, когда её губы оказываются смятыми под силой чужих.

— Сделай это, — она выдыхает, когда боль отступает, и возвращается дар речи. «Сделай это» — и её руки свободны, а она сама уже запрокидывает голову под нежными прикосновениями пальцев к коже. Каждая веснушка оказывается покрыта поцелуем, каждая впадинка на коже — забавные ямочки на щеках в первую очередь — получают достойное количество ласки, каждая улыбка получает улыбку в ответ. Каждый вздох получает новую ласку в ответ, каждый видный шрам на руках покрывается десятками поцелуев, и боль пропадает, и время замирает, и лишь тихие вздохи, пока отступают болезненные воспоминания.

Длиннопалые руки уже блуждают ниже, по каждому изгибу, каждому открытому участку кожи, изучая каждый дюйм, каждый миллиметр, словно запоминая, занося на мысленную карту её тела новые и новые пометки. Тонкие пальцы уже сжали свободную футболку, и не слышен вопрос — он задаётся невербально, лишь короткий кивок — и ткань в крупную полоску оказывается стянута с её тела, и слышится уже новый, незнакомо-хриплый вздох.

— Лина, — узкие губы трогает улыбка, а бледные щёки приобретают продолговатые ямочки, — ты прекрасна. — Диана склоняется над девушкой, медленно спускаясь поцелуями по её телу, целуя бледные веснушки на плечах и руках, пальцами гладя мягкий живот, не спускаясь ниже, чем нужно, чувствуя чужие руки на своих плечах. Лина не может говорить, она едва может дышать, каждое новое прикосновение, каждый новый поцелуй захлёстывают её океанской волной, каждая новая улыбка сбивает её с ног, каждый взгляд заставляет её задыхаться в новом припадке, в судороге, дрожа под чужими руками, запрокидывая голову и изгибаясь, неслышно умоляя не останавливаться.

Сухие руки скользят по бледной, чувствительной коже. Измученные руки прикасаются к рёбрам, проникая под дрожащее тело девушки, пока губы Дианы исследуют её ключицы, поднимаясь по шее — к приоткрытым губам, чтобы накрыть их нежным поцелуем, уже не причиняя никакой боли, не пытаясь добиться чего-то, лишь успокаивая, пока проворные пальцы расстёгивают застёжку кружевного предмета одежды, который почти сразу оказывается рядом с полосатой футболкой на полу. Такие же широкие чёрно-серые полоски покрывают и зрение Лины, когда чужая рука, согревшаяся о её тело, ложится на её грудь, не причиняя боли. Такие же полоски отражаются в глазах Дианы, пока она всматривается в закрытые глаза девушки, в густоту ресниц, в бледность кожи, в контраст веснушек.

Руки не оставляют ни одного болезненного следа. Руки не позволяют ногтям даже коснуться тонкой, нежной, бледной кожи. Руки контролируют сами себя, мягко прикасаясь то к чувствительной коже на спине, то к груди, то останавливаясь у поясницы, словно спрашивая разрешения, пока Лина сама не расстёгивает пуговицу на своих джинсах, отдавая свободу действий, на которую девушка просила разрешения множеством прикосновений, поцелуев, взглядов, полных нежности.

Диана не хочет быть резкой. Она не хочет болезненности. Она хочет подарить девушке нежность, ласку, наслаждение физической лести, транс из наслаждения и безумия от легчайших прикосновений. И она даёт ей это, умело надавливая на ямочки на пояснице одной рукой, пока другая медленно стягивает жёсткую ткань с нежной кожи. И снова шорох одежды, падающей на пол, и снова нежные поцелуи в шею, в грудь, в солнечное сплетение, пупок — и легчайшие прикосновения руками, и улыбки, сладкие, как молочные коктейли.

Их разделяет лишь тонкая ткань нижнего белья. Лишь тонкая чёрная ткань с узкими кружевами на швах. Лишь тонкая ткань, сквозь которую было так легко почувствовать запах её возбуждения. Лишь тонкая ткань, влажная насквозь. Лишь тонкая ткань, которая легко поддалась пальцам девушки, и упала на пол без единого звука. Лишь тонкая ткань, которая уже не была преградой между губами Дианы и обнажённым телом Лины.

Прикосновения замедляются. Время застывает. Словно всё вокруг замерзает, и девушка закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь чужими прикосновениями к бёдрам и ногам, нежными поцелуями и десятками, сотнями прикосновений и поцелуев к глубоким, чисто-белым шрамам, покрывающим её ноги и бёдра. Каждый получает невероятное количество нежности, и чудо повторяется — боль, обида, ярость, все негативные эмоции, воспоминания исчезают, оставляя за собой пространство, мгновенно заполняющееся наслаждением от Её прикосновений. Нежнейшие поцелуи и мягкие касания сухих губ и пальцев. Короткая улыбка — и Лина выгибается в новой волне наслаждения, когда Диана утыкается носом в кудряшки лобковых волос, языком безошибочно находя правильную точку воздействия, не касаясь напрямую, а надавливая на определённые точки сквозь кожу.

Каждое прикосновение вырывает тихие вздохи из её губ. Каждое движение заставляет её дрожать, царапая короткими ногтями поверхность дивана. Каждый поцелуй вынуждает её кусать губы, жмурясь и выгибаясь, лишь шире разводя ноги и невероятно быстро доходя до грани. Каждый раз, когда язык надавливает на её плоть, она не сдерживает свои стоны, дрожа и выгибаясь, кусая губы и жмурясь, отдаваясь наслаждению всем телом и разумом, забывая обо всём, замирая лишь в этом моменте, где чужой язык владеет её чувствами, где чужие руки вынудили её достичь такого состояния, где чужие действия — причина её эмоций.

Диана чувствует вибрацию от каждого стона. Каждый вздох, каждый раз, когда острые зубы впиваются с мягкие губы — она видит это, и это было неправильно. В едином порыве две руки тянутся друг к другу, и они сжимают друг друга, одна — успокаивающе, а другая — в порыве наслаждения, захваченная волной безумного возбуждения. Лина жмурится от каждого прикосновения, цепляясь за руку Дианы, как за спасательный круг в шторме эмоций и незнакомых ощущений. И новая вспышка эмоций — и новый стон.

Она слишком чувствительна — и это слишком очевидно. Девушка снисходительно улыбается, одним быстрым движением языка обводя обнаруженную чувствительную точку, одновременно надавливая на вход одним пальцем, не проникая внутрь, лишь легко касаясь, не причиняя дискомфорта — и Лина запрокидывает голову, издавая громкий стон, дрожа под быстрыми движениями языка и новым холодом привычно-нежного прикосновения.

Лина достигает пика, позволяя себе стонать, не сдерживаясь.

Лина достигает пика, цепляясь за руку Дианы, ища возможности остаться в этом бушующем океане ощущений.

Лина достигает пика, выгибаясь и не оставляя ни единого сомнения в своей чувствительности.

Лина достигает пика, а Диана покрывает её поцелуями, давая возможность насладиться моментом, вынуждая задержаться в урагане эмоций чуть дольше.

Лина достигает пика, а Диана держит её, успокаивая и позволяя вернуться в реальность в нужном темпе.

Когда дыхание девушки становится равномернее, а в глазах вновь появляется здравомыслие, первое, что происходит — румянец покрывает её щёки, смешиваясь со светлыми веснушками и придавая её потерянный, невинный вид. Диана прижимает её к себе, защищая от неизвестно откуда взявшегося страха и смущения. Обнажённое, хрупкое тело прижимается к жёсткой ткани толстовки, и знакомые руки прижимают девушку ещё ближе, позволяя ей успокоиться, восстановить дыхание, почти дремля в руках любимой.

А Диана думает.

Диана вспоминает расширенные зрачки — такие, что в них видно её отражение, такие, что ореховый цвет глаз теряется за широкой чёрнотой зрачка.

Диана вспоминает вздохи от легчайших её прикосновений.

Диана вспоминает, как чужие руки цеплялись за её руки, как чужие губы касались её пальцев, умоляя о продолжении.

И Диана понимает, насколько Лина в неё влюблена. Диана понимает, насколько в ней нуждается это хрупкое создание, тяжело дышащее в её руках. Диана понимает, как много она значит для этой девочки, чьё лицо и плечи покрыты светлыми веснушками, чьи руки не могут остаться на месте, и чьи глаза всегда ищут её глаза в толпе. Диана понимает, как Лина нуждается в её защите.

И Диана понимает, что совсем её не любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6659740


End file.
